The present invention generally relates to equipment for physical therapy and/or general exercise. More particularly, this invention relates to a recumbent exercise machine which provides for the exercising and strengthening of major muscle groups in addition to cardiovascular conditioning. In so doing, the present invention includes lower body exercising coordinated with upper body exercising.
Elderly patients, patients undergoing physical therapy, obese patients, and other patients in similar circumstances, whether at home, in the hospital or in another clinical setting, have special needs when it comes to physical therapy equipment. Often, the patients have limited mobility, age related illnesses, decreased ranges of appendage movement, disabilities, low endurance and need for therapy with respect to more than one particular movement or muscle group. All of these factors must be taken into consideration when designing or providing equipment for their use.
Those people who exercise for its many health benefits, and not specifically for rehabilitation purposes, typically desire equipment which is challenging, safe, fun, effective, convenient and which provides a benefit to a multiple number of muscle groups so that a total body workout is achieved in a relatively short period of time. When the equipment is for home use, other important considerations include durability and cost.
Numerous types and varieties of physical therapy and exercise equipment are available for both clinical and home use. Of the many types, two of the most popular include the elliptical (hereinafter “ellipticals”) and stationary bicycles. Each of these machines, however, has certain limitations concerning their ease of use, range of movement, safety, and the muscle groups worked.
Generally ellipticals include a pair of pedals which move up and down and back and forth, thereby crudely simulating walking or running, in response to the weight and physical effort of the patient or exerciser (hereinafter “user”). The pedals are connected to a mechanism which applies a resistance or load. This resistance is often adjustable so that the elliptical can accommodate users of various levels of physical conditioning and ability.
One limitation of ellipticals is that the user is typically required to stand during the exercise. Since the user is in an upright position, a significant amount of balance and coordination on the part of the user is required. Because of the decreased mobility and coordination, this may prevent a patient undergoing physical therapy from using the elliptical. A related limitation of the elliptical is that it requires continuous close supervision when being used by a person undergoing physical rehabilitation. Close supervision by a physical therapist or assistant is required to ensure that the patient does not collapse or otherwise lose balance and fall from the elliptical, resulting in an injury. A further limitation of the elliptical is its relative lack of exercise or conditioning of the upper body of the user. Another limitation is that ellipticals may elevate the heart rate and the blood pressure too quickly for unconditioned and elderly patients, potentially causing harm. And finally, ellipticals usually have a fixed stride length which is not ideal for all patients, and the elliptical motion generally has significant momentum which cannot be stopped immediately by a patient in an emergency.
One limitation of a stationary bicycle is that the seat is typically a narrow saddle seat positioned above a pair of rotatable pedals having a fixed range of motion. The rotation of the pedals is resisted by a brake or other resistance mechanism. The user is required to lean forward to hold onto a set of handles, which may be stationary or movable. In order to use a stationary bicycle, the user must be capable of climbing up onto the seat and must possess sufficient strength, balance, and coordination to maintain themselves on the narrow seat while pedaling over a fixed range of motion and manipulating the handles if they are of the moveable variety. Often the elderly, obese or physical therapy patient cannot use a stationary bike because of the above requirements and further because they require constant supervision by the physical therapist to prevent possible injury to the patient upon collapse or loss of balance.
As can be seen from the above discussion, there is the need for an apparatus which allows the user to easily get on and off the apparatus with or without assistance. Furthermore, the apparatus should provide a high degree of stability and safety to the user so that the user can manipulate the machine without constant attention or supervision. Additionally, the apparatus should be adjustable to accommodate users of significantly different sizes and physical conditions while still being comfortable and ergonomically correct.